There is known a vehicle periphery recognition system mounted on a vehicle for capturing an image around a vehicle by using an imaging apparatus and conducts a variety of analyses based on the captured image. Generally, a size and a direction of the image captured as an analysis subject are not fixed.
As such, there is suggested a method of extracting a partial image having a size and a position changed from those of an obtained peripheral image based on movable object information such as a travel speed, a steering angle, and a tilt angle of the vehicle (see Patent Document 1).